


Rule Number Two

by TheRealCinnamom



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Femboy AU, Femboy Hooters AU, M for swearing and sexual content in future chapters, M/M, Modern AU, More characters will appear per chapter, TenShou, alternative universe, and may change to explicit, as well as maybe future spinoffs with other pairings, femboy, hooters au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRealCinnamom/pseuds/TheRealCinnamom
Summary: Rule Number Two: Customers are expected to keep their hands to themselves and not touch their servers.Daishou works at the new and improved Femboy Hooters, and Tendou quickly becomes one of his regular customers.
Relationships: Daishou Suguru & Tendou Satori, Daishou Suguru/Tendou Satori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Rule Number Two

**Author's Note:**

> I have so many ideas for this Femboy Hooters AU,, and I am SO excited to finally post this!! 
> 
> I don't really have much else to say lol
> 
> Comments/kudos make my heart go oW!!!  
> Enjoy! :)

Daishou was bored.

Another sigh left him as he draped himself over the top of the podium. He quickly straightened his posture at the sudden breeze he felt between his legs and readjusted his skirt a bit before placing just his elbows on the hard wood this time.

It was his turn for host duty and he was so, _so_ bored.

It was great to get paid just to stand there and look pretty, but he wanted to _get tips_ and look pretty.

If someone had told him a year ago he’d be working at the new and improved Hooters, he’d- well, _actually_... he’d probably believe them. Sure, there was a weird adjustment period to the cheerleader-like uniform- _especially_ the skirt that barely covered his ass whenever he walked- but he got used to it eventually.

He weakly blew away the hair that fell over his eyes.

Daishou shifted his focus to Dolly Parton’s voice coming from the speakers. He was so focused on trying to interpret the true meaning behind the lyrics to _9 to 5_ that he almost didn’t hear the two muffled voices just outside the restaurant’s entrance.

 _Finally_.

Daishou didn’t look at the door as it opened and instead, focused on studying his nails as two men slowly approached the host stand. Daishou waited for the bell to stop jingling before greeting them.

“Hi, welcome to Hooters. Do you have a waiter preference?”

“Is Shirabu available?” a deep voice asked and Daishou waited an extra moment before unlocking the iPad in front of him.

He already knew the answer but still took his time as he opened the current assignment chart. When he finally decided on which of Shirabu’s tables to seat them at, he looked up at them with a smile.

“He’s free. Follow me, ladies.”

Daishou held the iPad against his hip as he led them away from the entrance. The man who had answered followed closest to him and had no reaction to the teasing. The redhead behind him however, grew a big smile. Daishou waited until they took their seats in the booth to ask for their drinks.

“I’ll just have water, thank you.”

“Okay... and what for you, Red?” Daishou didn’t look up from the iPad.

“What’s _your_ favorite drink?”

“I like to sip on some spiked lemonade on my break sometimes.”

“Oh, that’s fun- I’ll have that.”

“Okay...” Daishou entered Red’s drink and directed a smile to his stoic friend. “Shirabu will bring your drinks out in a few minutes.”

He replied with a simple nod and Daishou still avoided the redhead’s stare. The man was clearly interested in him but Daishou lived to tease, and Red would learn that soon enough.

Daishou peeked through the kitchen door windows before entering.

“Hey, Shirabu. Your new sugar daddy’s here.”

Daishou’s smile turned genuine when his co-worker flushed red.

Shirabu stumbled over his words. “Wh- _what_? No- who- who’s out there? Did someone ask for me?”

Daishou leaned against the counter once he reached Shirabu, iPad clasped in front of him. “Table three.”

Shirabu left Daishou’s side to take a look for himself and he couldn’t help a quiet laugh. While Shirabu was pre-occuped, Daishou glanced around the designated waiting area for servers and when he did, he caught one of the newbies staring back at him. The man’s eyes widened and he looked away. The newbie clearly wanted to ask him something, so Daishou decided to interrupt whatever inner monologue the man was giving himself.

“You’re Goshiki, right?” Daishou asked, closed the distance between them.

“Y-yeah! Sorry for staring... uh... I- Asahi asked if- well, I asked _him_ if we could switch? And he, uh... said to ask you?”

Daishou hummed. Not only was Asahi in charge of managing the day shift, but he also owned the restaurant. And he was a pretty intimidating guy but, for some reason, Daishou got the idea that Asahi was intimidated by _him_. Mostly because Asahi rarely spoke to him directly and when he did, it was never for very long.

“Your table bothering you?” Goshiki nodded. “What’re they doing?” The newbie looked away. “If they’re touching you, you can tell them to stop.”

“I did... they, uh... aren’t listening to me.”

Daishou didn’t say anything that time. Although teasing new employees was Daishou’s favorite hobby, now clearly wasn’t the time.

Daishou exchanged the host iPad for Goshiki’s apron and after a quick conversation about which tables he was serving, the newbie left for the restaurant’s lobby.

Daishou was happy to be relieved of his boredom, but it didn’t last long. As soon as he reached table four with the tray of food, he knew immediately why Goshiki was so uncomfortable.

Dealing with horny college students was one thing, but creepy middle-aged men? It made Daishou’s skin crawl and blood boil simultaneously.

“Hey sweetheart, where’s our other server? Goshiki, right?”

“His serving shift ended.” Daishou smiled, unfolding the tray stand and placing the tray of food on top. “My name is Daishou, I’ll be serving you now. Who had the-”

“Come on, give me a real smile. I know that one’s not real.”

Daishou looked back at the man that interrupted him and mimicked a genuine smile, even softened his eyes.

“There we go, was that so hard?” The man moved a hand to cover the one Daishou had on the table.

Daishou just looked down, smile unfaltering. He mentally counted to three before pulling his hand out from under and placed it on the man’s forearm. He stroked his tanned skin with his thumb.

“What’s your name?”

Daishou’s actions clearly caught him off guard but he managed to answer anyway. “Hyuga.”

“I like your voice, Hyuga. Could you read something for me?”

“Y-yeah, sure.”

Daishou nodded in the direction of the large ‘Customer Expectations’ sign which was bolted on the wall next to the entrance. “What does rule number two say?”

The man looked over, as well as the rest of his friends who were seated at the table. When Hyuga looked back at Daishou just a few seconds later, his smile was gone and a frown was in its place. Daishou started moving their plates of food to the table as he spoke.

“I’ll read it for you; customers are expected to keep their hands to themselves and not touch their servers.” Daishou leaned off the table. “If you can’t follow the rules, you can leave. _Sweetheart_.”

Daishou heard a muffled laugh from one of the tables behind him but didn’t react. His smile didn’t falter, and he didn’t break eye contact either. Hyuga must have been satisfied with the level of embarrassment he received because he finally moved his attention to his food.

“Is there anything else I could get for you, honey?”

“... a new server.” the man mumbled.

“I _am_ your new server. Does anyone else need anything?” Daishou glanced at the other table members but none of them spoke, and one or two shook their heads. “... great. I’ll check on you guys in a few minutes.”

As he left the table, he glanced in the direction of the laugh he had heard earlier. When he did, a smile from the redhead confirmed his assumption. Daishou returned the expression before he continued his way back to kitchen.

He didn’t have a problem standing up to assholes, but he would be lying if he said it wasn’t incredibly draining.

Teasing Red some more would serve to be a great distraction, but the playfulness Daishou had felt earlier was nowhere to be found.

At the end of the day, if Red really _was_ interested in him, he would come back.

And he did.

“Daishou, table twelve.”

Daishou hummed, didn’t look up from his phone. He only looked away from the screen when a drink was placed on the counter next to him about a minute later. Daishou recognized the yellow drink immediately and Shirabu answered his unasked question.

“Tendou asked for you.” Shirabu leaned against the counter next to Daishou, pulled his phone out of his apron.

“The redhead your sugar daddy was here with yesterday?”

“Yes-” Shirabu started, frowned when Daishou smiled. “- _no_ , he’s not my sugar daddy, Daishou. I’ve already told you a hundred times, we-”

“Relax.” Daishou smiled sweetly. “We’ve all been there.”

Shirabu’s frown deepened. “He’s not a sugar daddy. He’s my boyfriend.”

“Okay.”

“You don’t believe me.”

“Mm-mm.” Daishou gently shook his head.

“I don’t understand how this is funny to you.” Shirabu folded his arms, and something shiny caught Daishou’s attention.

“Is that a new watch?”

Shirabu blinked. “Yeah? I-” Realization passed over Shirabu’s face and his arms returned to his sides, blush deepening and frown returning. “ _Suguru_ , I _told_ you, he’s not-”

“Did I give you permission to use my first name?” Daishou tilted his head.

“-it was a present- _yes_ , actually, you did!”

“Really? I don’t remember.” Daishou teased, smile growing when Shirabu groaned and brought his hands to his temple.

“You are _so fucking_ -”

“Hey.”

A deep voice was heard near the kitchen’s entrance and Daishou looked over to see the night manager staring back at him. He didn’t break eye contact with Kyotani, at least not until Shirabu became more amusing to look at. He looked scared, almost like he was afraid Kyotani was going to beat him up just for swearing.

Daishou held in his laughter.

Kyotani _was_ scary, but not _that_ scary.

Daishou tilted his head when Kyotani reached the two of them. “No motorcycle today? I didn’t hear you pull in.”

“... no.” Kyotani eventually answered, then glanced at Shirabu. He must have realized the argument the two of them were having wasn’t serious because he started to walk away only a few seconds later. “You’re too loud.”

“Sorry, sir.” Daishou called out after him, watched him walk away for a few seconds then whispered to Shirabu. “I think he was talking to you.”

“ _What_? No, he was talking to both of us.” Shirabu whispered back.

Daishou shrugged and finally picked up the hard lemonade for...

What did Shirabu say his name was?

Tendou?

Daishou listened for footsteps before pushing the kitchen door open. He was caught off guard by the sudden surge of excitement and nervousness rushing through him at the thought of seeing the redhead again. He decided to shrug it off for the time being, and smiled when he reached Red’s booth.

“Back so soon?” Daishou placed a coaster on the table, followed by the hard lemonade.

“Oh, so you _do_ remember me?”

“You’re easy to remember.” Daishou put both hands on the table and leaned forward. “Know what you’d like yet?”

“Hmm...” Tendou looked at the menu. “How’s the soup?”

Daishou hummed. “I’ve never tried it but it’s probably good.”

“It has you in it so it should be.”

Daishou wasn’t going to laugh. He really wasn’t.

But when Tendou turned and smiled at him, he couldn’t help it. It was probably the first time he ever genuinely laughed at a customer’s joke. Daishou hated how his cheeks grew warm and fought the urge to bring up a hand to cover his smile.

“I didn’t actually think you would laugh at that one- I have more if you wanna hear them.”

Daishou rested his hip against the table, folded his arms. “I’d love to, but maybe you should save some for next time.”

Tendou looked back at the menu. “I suppose.”

Daishou finally took Tendou’s order. He didn’t realize he was still smiling when he entered the kitchen until a blur of orange hair was in front of him.

“I think that’s the first time I’ve ever heard you laugh like that, Daishou!”

Daishou blinked, immediately took a step back. Hinata stared up at him with a wide smile. He was still in his regular clothes, so he must have just showed up for his overnight shift.

Daishou shrugged, tried to play it off. “Yeah, well... it was a funny joke.”

“Wait... are you _blushing_?” Daishou side stepped him when Hinata came closer to study his face. “You’re-”

“I’m not.”

“-blushing!” Hinata smiled, voice carrying throughout the kitchen now. “Which table did you just get back from?”

Hinata went over to the kitchen door and stood on his toes to try to look out the windows. At the same time, a few of their coworkers came over to investigate what they overheard.

Akashi lifted a peirced eyebrow. “Daishou, you like someone?”

He had already changed into the skirt and crop top uniform, and was most likely just waiting around in their small server area until he was requested by one of his regulars.

Daishou just smiled, didn’t say anything. He wasn’t sure there _was_ anything he could say to get them off his back anyway.

Akashi hummed and looked over at Hinata, and Shirabu did the same as he brought a hand to his hip.

“Hinata, what’re you talking about?”

Daishou walked past them to finalize and enter Tendou’s order, clipped his ticket up with the rest of them. He then made his way to his usual spot at the adjacent counter and took out his phone to kill the time, but looked up when he heard the sound of shoes squeaking on the greasy tile.

Hinata had started jumping to try to look out the door window, only able to say a few words between each breath. “Daishou was... blushing...! He must have... a cute customer... or something!”

Daishou pocketed his phone and leaned back against the counter, shrugged again when Akashi and Shirabu looked over at him.

“I don’t see it.” Shirabu sighed, joined Daishou and pulled out his own phone.

“New phone case?” Daishou teased with a smile.

“No.” Shirabu said with a frown and Daishou chuckled.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes, Suguru, I’m sure.”

Daishou hummed, looked at Akashi when he approached the two of them. “Did Kyotani call in? I didn’t see his bike outside.”

“Yeah, he was in here earlier. D’you check his office?”

Akashi nodded and Daishou shrugged, again. He was about to take out his phone for the second time when Akashi smiled at him.

“So you met Tendou?”

Daishou was caught off guard. Not only because Akashi somehow knew who the redhead was, but also by the fact that he had just teased him about it.

“ _Oh_?” Shirabu smirked, and Daishou realized his poker face was gone. “You like _weird_ guys? I guess I should have known.”

“I didn’t say anything.” Daishou folded his arms.

“Exactly.” Akashi leaned against the counter on Daishou’s left. “You _always_ say something.”

Daishou held his gaze then looked at Hinata when the ginger walked over to the three of them. He was surrounded on all sides now.

He didn’t like this.

“So I was right? You _do_ like him? What’s his name... Tendou? Do you want me to get his number for you?”

“How many redbulls did you already have today?” Daishou tilted his head, but his attempt to get the attention off of himself was futile.

Akashi was right. Daishou was rarely this quiet about his tables.

And it was _more_ unusual for _him_ to be one being teased; he didn’t know how to handle it. Daishou felt his face heat up and Hinata was the first to react.

The ginger gasped. “You _do_ like him!”

“Shut up...” Daishou mumbled, squeezed past them.

Akashi caught his wrist. “You don’t have to be embarrassed.”

“I’m not embarrassed!” Daishou turned on his heel, then felt his face heat up even more when all three of them smiled. “Fuck you.”

Akashi laughed, and it was quickly echoed by Shirabu and Hinata. Daishou leaned against the ticket line counter with his chin in one hand and the other lying flat on the cold surface. The trio continued teasing him and he tried to ignore them, but...

_Fuck._

They were right.

He _did_ like Tendou.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! If you mayhaps perhaps want to draw something for this AU,, please tag me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom) because I would love to see it and maybe even ask for your hand in marriage uwu
> 
> chapter 2 coming soon :)) follow me on twitter to see me post some wips in the next few days~  
> [**CLICK HERE TO VOTE IN A CHAPTER 2 POLL**](https://twitter.com/therealcinnamom/status/1282134084660219904)


End file.
